Gone back in time: New
by Dokii
Summary: Rewriting to adapt some of the canon plot.
1. Prologue

**After months of waiting, Hokiii finally allowed me to re-write the gone back in time story. I asked her why she stopped updating and she said "I got tired and has less time to write. being an engineer student is really stressful" **

**So yeah. Please bare with me with this one. I'll try and alternate some stuffs and make it more better!**

**now on to the story!**

* * *

**Gone back in time: Prologue **

* * *

**Magnolia**

"Natsu Dragneel.." A black haired mage looked down at a badly bloodied Natsu on the cold hard ground. The place around them is nothing but destroyed and burning buildings.

The black haired mage grabbed Natsu's hair and lifted him up till his face met his.

"You failed me.." The black haired mage then looked to his left and saw Natsu's guild mates. dead. "You failed them.. I expected much more.."

He threw Natsu with ease, destroying a couple of buildings. "I want you to stop me.. Surpass me..**KILL **me!.." He pointed his arms on the sky and a huge dark purple magic circle appeared above him

"I'm giving you another chance"

"_**Aethas Revertere**_"

* * *

Natsu instantly woke up from his sleep, panting heavily. "ZEREF!" Natsu shouted in rage, his voice echoed to the cave walls. but there's something wrong.. His voice..

"Eh?" Natsu touched his throat "What the hell?! I sound like a kid!"

Natsu looked around his surroundings and saw his white scaly scarf next to him, And it's huge!. '_I know this cave..' _

Natsu grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. he stood up and looked at his feet. He saw a child's feet. he started to wiggle his toes and realized something

"... EEH?!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm a kid again!" Natsu muttered angrily while walking towards nowhere. "Stripper is going to laugh at me when he sees me like this"

The flashbacks started to appear in his mind about the fight between fairy tail and zeref. Vision of everyone's death flooded his mind.

"Ow!"

Natsu unconsciously bumped into someone. He looked down and saw a Dark purple haired girl glaring at him "Watch where you're going pal!" She shouted in anger

Natsu frowned from all the memories he remembered "..Sorry.."

The girl knew that look. "Ultear..". Natsu looked at the girl in shock "Eh?". The girl stood up and dusted her dress "My name is Ultear Milkovitch"

"Old fart?!" ***BONK***

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD FART?!" Ultear shouted. her fist was smoking from her super punch

"S-Sorry" Natsu said while massaging his swollen cheek

Ultear crossed her arms "hmph! so what's your name?" she asked, averting eye contact with him.

"Natsu Dragneel" Natsu grinned "So how did we get so young?" Natsu asked earning another punch in the face from ultear "I'M NOT THAT OLD BAKA!"

"Stop punching me!" Natsu shouted in annoyance

"Then stop calling me 'Old'!" Ultear turned around and sighed "So what's your story?"

Natsu was confused "What story?". Ultear turned around and glared at Natsu "That look earlier" She pointed her finger to Natsu's face "What happened?"

"oh.." Natsu frowned "I.. My friends died.. I was the only one left"

'_I want you to stop me.._' '_I'm giving you another chance_' '_you failed them' _

"Hello?" Ultear waved her hand in front of Natsu's face to catch his attention

"What day is today?" Natsu asked out of the blue

"July 7, why?" Ultear asked. Natsu grabbed Ultear's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, earning a blush from the girl "What year?!"

"777.." She tried not to look into his eyes but got caught in a trance, she looked at Natsu's blood red eyes and blushed even harder "C-Can you l-let go of me please.." said the blushing girl

Natsu quickly removed his hands from Ultears shoulder and scratched the back of his head "Sorry!"

Ultear crossed her arms, still the blush not leaving her face "You have unique eyes" She complimented the pink haired mage

"Eh? Is it unique to have black eyes?" Natsu asked. "Black? It's red, here" Ultear grabbed Natsu's left hand and guided him towards a puddle

Natsu looked at the puddle and saw his reflection. She was right. His eyes are darkish red

"See?"

Then the same red eyes flashed into Natsu's mind '_Zeref.._' He have the same eyes as that cold blooded murderer

"I-Is it scary?" Natsu asked while looking at Ultear straight in the eyes

Ultear blushed again "N-No.. I.. find it cute" She face the other way so Natsu can't see her face

Natsu pouted at that "I ain't cute. So where are you going?" he asked ultear and saw her flinched slightly

"I-Im going back to-" She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Ur did not abandoned you"

Ultear's eyes widened in shock '_H-How did he know about mother?!' _"W-What are you t-talking about"

"The BMW watchamacallit lied to Ur." (**A/N: Bureau of Magical Development BMN who took Ultear when she was young**)

Ultear started to shake in anger "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?!" She forcefully removed Natsu's hand from her shoulder "SHE ABANDONED ME AND REPLACED ME WITH THOSE BRATS! SHE HATED ME! I'M A MONST-" Natsu hugged Ultear before she can finish. Tears started to roll down her face

"She.. doesn't love me.. They say that she sold me to them and that she doesn't want a monster as a daughter" Ultear cried in Natsu's chest

"Ur loves you.." Ultear looked at Natsu with teary eyes "H-How do you know that?"

Natsu did not want to compromise that he's from the future yet "I just know it" Natsu gave her a comforting smile. Ultear somehow trusted him. that he was not lying.

Ultear broke the hug and wiped her tears "I-I need to go" She was stopped again by Natsu "Wanna come with me?"

"W-Why?"

"I'm gonna join a guild" Natsu said with a grin

Ultear bit her lower lip '_B-But they will hunt me down if i don't ret-'. _"Don't worry about those butt brains. I'll protect you!" natsu said with a toothy grin. Ultear blushed and smiled at Natsu

"Promise?". Natsu nodded and crossed his arms "Promise!"

* * *

It has been 3 days since the two met,and They now reached the border of Magnolia.

"NATSU!" Ultear shouted while running away from a giant monkey. She can't dodge well because of the food she was carrying.

"I got this! **Karyū no Tekken!**" With just a punch, Natsu sent the monkey flying

"Wow.." Ultear stopped and looked at the trail of fallen trees "You're really strong Nats-" Ultear saw Natsu fell on the ground and she quickly ran up to him, dropping the food she stole.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" She touched Natsu's forehead with her hand "You're burning!" Ultear stood up and looked around and saw an old man walking by "Help! Please Help us!"

She cried. The old man turned around and walked towards them "What happened?"

"H-He's sick!" Ultear bowed at the old man "Please help us!"

The old man happened to be the 3rd master of fairy tail. Makarov Dreyar. "Come with me"

* * *

**Prologue End **

**I'll try and make this more better than the original GBIT **

**And of course this will be a harem. Wondering why Natsu is sick? Follow this story and find out**

**Dont forget to review and favorite.**


	2. Smile

**Wow, I never expected so many Followers and favorites! Thank you guys! And thank's for the positive reviews :3**

**I'll be updating every Saturday starting next week maybe if I have a free time ill be updating twice a week!**

**so sorry for the delays and thank you for reading!**

**Main Harem:**

**Lisanna**

**Mira**

**Erza**

**Ultear**

**Meredy**

**Lucy**

**Sayla **

**(Maybe I'll add levy or 2 more girls)**

**I'm thinking about a friendly Rivalry between Lucy and Lisanna. Just for shit and giggles and also *Grabs popcorn***

**Oh and i'll mix up some timeline events like this one, The strauss siblings aren't supposed to be entering the scene till 1 year later so I'll be removing that logic and have them joined fairy tail before Natsu.**

**And i am also a NaLi fan so expect to see a lot of NaLi goodness :3**

**wondering how i know that? I'm using this as a guide **** wiki/Timeline i mean it's about time travel and all.**

**anyways back to the story!**

* * *

**Gone back in time Chapter 1: Smile**

* * *

"He's still burning" Makarov sighed and crossed his arms. After letting the kids in the guild, Natsu was quickly rushed in the guild's infirmary.

"How can this kid got so much Magic power in such a young age?" Gildarts scratched his chin while leaning on a wall

"I don't know.. but this kid is powerful.." The window behind makarov cracked "Too powerful.."

Natsu started to struggle in his sleep and dark purple aura starts to surrounds his body. Gildarts and Makarov began to panic as Natsu's situation started to get worse

"We need to Suppress his magic power or the boy will die!" Makarov shouted

Gildarts nodded "There's a seal i saw once that suppress magic powers that are beyond normal level, but I never got the chance to learn it"

"I-I know the seal" A young girl voice said behind them. Makarov and Gildarts looked at the door and saw Ultear. Ultear was wearing a purple shirt and a light blue skirt.

"How?" Gildarts asked with doubt in his eyes

"I-I have a similar seal on my b-back" Ultear stuttered at the intimidating mage. Then the Magical pressure emitting by Natsu suddenly stopped. Makarov and Gildarts looked at Natsu and the once purple aura was now in spherical form resting at the top of his chest.

"W-What's tha-" The sphere pulsed. "WATCH OUT!" Gildarts hugged Ultear to protect her from the incoming blast.

**BOOM**

The blast destroyed half the guild and the whole infirmary room. The shock wave from the blast shattered all the glass in the whole town.

When the dust cleared they saw Natsu Levitating with the dark purple aura started to form another spherical form.

"Good thing no one's at the guild at the moment" Gildarts sighed in relief as he let Ultear go "Show me the seal"

Ultear nodded and Lifted the back of her shirt and what Gildarts and Makarov saw, shocked them. They want to ask why she have that seal but that is a story for another time, for now they need to stable Natsu's Magic before it destroyed the town.

"Gildarts! Hold the boy down!". Gildarts nodded and ran up to the boy to pull him down but he was too late. The sphere has formed again and with the sudden drop of Magical pressure..

"Shit!" Gildarts took cover but the Pulse never came. Makarov cuffed Natsu's hand with a Magic suppressor cuffs used when capturing criminal mages so that they cant cast any magic spells. The sphere vanished instantly and Natsu started to fall but Gildarts caught him

"I'm glad this w-" Before Makarov can finish the cuffs exploded "I-Impossible!"

Gildarts quickly put Natsu down and lifted his shirt "Now! Master!". Makarov nodded and put his palm in Natsu's back. Makarov took a deep breath "Seal!"

A yellow magic circle appeared, almost covering all his back. And as expected, The dark purple aura died down.

Makarov checked his temperature again using his hand and sighed

"H-How is he?" Ultear asked. She was pretty worried about her friend. Natsu was the only friend he had and it hurt her seeing him like this

"He's still burning but nothing a medicine can't fix" Ultear got a teary eyes and hugged Natsu's sleeping form "I-Im glad"

Gildarts and Makarov smiled at the sight "Well.. Let's get fixing" Makarov said to Gidlarts who sighed "Hai Master"

* * *

"What happened to the guild?!" Gray asked in shock

"Master said that it was an accident" Macau sighed "Come on kid, Let's help the master"

A certain redhead walked inside the guild and heard someone talk at the basement

"I hope you wake up soon Natsu..". The redhead peaked and saw a Dark purple haired girl sitting on a chair watching over a pink haired boy

"Come with me girl, We need to ask you some questions" Makarov said in a calm tone earning a nod from Ultear

The redhead hid behind the door and as soon Ultear and Makarov pass through the door she went inside the room and observe the boy

'_He's cute..' _She walked towards the sleeping boy and leaned forward and started playing his pink spiky hair

Natsu opens his eyes slowly and saw a young Erza playing with his hair

"C-Cute.." Natsu muttered

Erza's eyes widened and blushed at the same time. Natsu's eyes went wide and quickly sat up but suddenly something soft is pressing against his lips.

Natsu backed up ending the accidental kiss and looked at Erza who's face started to glow bright red. she took out her sword and pointed it to Natsu

"Eh? What's wrong Erza?" Natsu asked oblivious on what just happened. But he got to admit, Kissing Erza felt good.

"Y-You.."

* * *

**Makarov's Office**

***CRASH* **

Makarov sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Clumsy brats.." He looked at Ultear and saw her flinched

"Don't worry, We won't hurt you or your friend. Now what's your name?" Makarov asked

"Ultear Milkovich"

"Nice to meet you Ultear, My name is Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of the guild fairy tail"

"W-What do you want to talk about?" Ultear asked.

"The seal, Why do you have that seal? Who put it on you?" Makarov asked seriously

Ultear frowned from all the memories at the lab. "I was kidnapped and experimented because of my Magic power being too high for such my age. I started to get sick because of that. They put the seal on me to suppress some of my magic powers.. I escaped before they can finish it.."

Makarov eyes went wide "You mean the seal is incomplete?"

Ultear nodded and frowned

"What is the name of the organization that kidnapped you?" makarov asked

"Bureau of Magical Development.."

Makarov nodded "Thank you for answering my questions.. you can rest now with your friend"

Ultear stood up and bowed at the old man and left the room. Gildarts, who is silently listening outside the office came inside

"You know what to do" Makarov said earning a nod from Gildarts

* * *

Ultear went back to the basement and saw all the furniture down there has been destroyed and sliced. She looked at the corner of the room and saw a panting Natsu backed up to the wall

"E-Erza please!" Natsu gulped when he can't back up anymore because of the wall behind him. "DIE!" Before she can swung her sword to cut Natsu, her body suddenly got covered in purple ice

"What are you doing to my friend?" Ultear asked dangerously making a purple Ice sword

"Let me go!" Erza shouted "I need to teach him a lesson!" Natsu quickly got up and hugged Ultear "Thank you Ultear! You saved my life!" Natsu comically cried

Ultear instantly blushed at the contact. Erza growled "That boy is a pervert! Stay away from him!"

Ultear broke the hug and rose a brow "What is she talking about Natsu?"

"Well we kissed and then she started..to.. flip..out?" The temperature in the room suddenly dropped

Ultear dispelled the ice that is holding Erza "Truce?" She looked at Erza who happily nodded "Truce"

Natsu shrank and started sweating "I.."

* * *

A girl with short white hair is walking in the forest and enjoying the beauty of nature. She stopped when she heard someone talking in the distance

"Stupid girls.." Natsu muttered. His clothes are torn and his face is covered in bruises. "Now where is that stupid egg.." Natsu looked up to see an egg that was stuck in the branch

"Hello". Natsu turned around and saw her childhood friend and crush. "What are you doing?" Lisanna asked

"Trying to find an egg" Natsu said and started to look at the top of the trees again

"Can I help?" Natsu looked back again and got caught in a trance. He can't stop staring at her beautiful blue eyes

"Hello?" Lisanna waved her hand at natsu but he's still staring at her. Lisanna pouted and flicked him in the forehead

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're staring at me" She pouted and crossed her arms

Natsu smiled "I can't help it, You're too cute!"

Lisanna blushed and smiled back at him "You're cute too!" now It's Natsu's turn to pout "I ain't cute..". Lisanna giggled at her new friend "What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. Do you live here? Me and my siblings just joined a guild a week ago"

Natsu shook his head "I just got here". Lisanna touched Natsu's Bruise earning a yelp from the boy "What happened to you?"

"Erza and Ultear beat me up for no reason" Natsu grumbled

"Erza? Erza scarlet, the one with the red hair?". Natsu nodded and Lisanna started to giggle "You shouldn't mess with her, she's scary"

Lisanna then took Natsu's hand and started dragging him "Where are we going?"

"To our apartment! There's a medical kit there"

Natsu gulped again thinking about Mira "H-How about your sister"

"My sister? Oh she went and helped the others fixing the guild. I wonder what happened"

she then stopped "how did you know i have a big sister?" She asked Natsu

"A-Ano.. Lucky guess?" Lisanna giggled at him and started dragging him again

"I also have a brother, his name is elfman. He's really nice one you get to now him. Oh and don't get on my sister's bad side! She's scarier than Erza!"

Natsu sighed and smiled. He was happy. Very happy, His friends, his family are alive, breathing, smiling. He unconsciously gripped Lisanna's hand and made a promise to himself

'_I'll protect all of you..' _ Natsu looked at Lisanna's smile and that made him more calmer

**_Flashback_**

_Lisanna strauss was lying on the ground bathing in her own blood. Natsu was next to her crying _

_"Don't cry Natsu.." Lisanna smiled and touched his cheeks "It's not your fault.. Please don't drown yourself with sadness" _

_"But I'm not strong enough! I let my friends die! I let everyone die!" He then received a weak slap, It didn't hurt but he receive the message  
_

_"That's *Cough* not the Natsu I know and loved! *Cough*" She looked at Natsu one last time and gave him the biggest smile she can "..Smile.." That was her last word as she left the world of the living_

_"LISANNA!"_

**_Flashback end_**

'_I'm going to protect that smile.. Zeref.. I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

**Outside Magnolia **

Gildarts stopped walking and sighed "Come out, I know you're hiding"

After receiving no responses he walked up to a tree and used his crash magic to destroy the tree making a certain dark purple haired girl jump

"Why are you following me?" He asked with an annoyed tone

"I know the place! I know where they keep the books about the seal and I know where the traps are! Please let me come with you!" Ultear begged on her knees

Gildarts sighed again "You really liked that boy don't yah?" he smirked when he saw ultear started to blush and stutter

"N-N-No! I-It's not that! I-I just want to help a f-friend! That's all!"

Gildarts started walking again "Keep up if you want to save your '**Boyfriend**'"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the other side of the world**

A beautiful girl with curved horns is reading a book and suddenly felt a pulse. It was weak but that pulse made her happy because that was a signal that he was alive

'_He's back..' _

She snapped her fingers and a man with black wavy hair and long bangs came out of the shadows

"How long till we know the exact the location of the pulse?"

"6 years milady"

The girl sighed and frowned "I can't wait to meet you.. master"

* * *

**And done!**

**Thank you for reading! Please dont forget to follow and favorite! **

**You can suggest a girl you want in the harem. and review please!**


	3. King

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews! This chapter will contain a crossover character and will he be a villain or an ally? **

**Read below!**

**Actually I was wondering if you want some more crossover characters instead of OCs and I can't think of a main Pairing. Stuck between Nali or Natsu x Ultear**

**Majority of you will say go for ultear, I know, But It's my decision to make. **

**Alrighty, without anymore delays, Story Start!**

* * *

**Gone back in time: New - Chapter 2: King**

* * *

**BMD**

Sirens started to go off after multiple explosions was heard in the entrance of the laboratory. A masked man in a trench coat walked inside the laboratory, easily defeating every guards without even using a single spell.

While that was happening, A girl was sneaking her way to the Lab's Secret room where she was kept and where some of the secret files are hidden.

She opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw the room was empty. She quickly scanned the room and find a cabinet. She opened it and find a book. A spell book.

The book was black and had no title in the cover. She opened the book and there she saw the title of the book 'Arc of Time'. Before she can flip another page she heard footsteps approaching the room. Ultear quickly hid under a desk and waited.

"Where is it Where is it Where is it!" A paranoid scientist started to pull the drawers from the file cabinet and throwing the books away from the book shelf

The scientist finally found what he's looking for. Ultear peeked from the desk and saw the scientist holding a key card and left the room.

She followed the scientist quietly, forgetting about her main goal. She was beyond curious because the scientist was going in the direction of where her old cell is.

The scientist used the key card to open a metallic door. Ultear stopped just a few feet behind the scientist and what she saw shocked her.

Behind the steel doors was a boy with a golden blonde hair, floating inside a cylinder container filled with green liquid.

The scientist quickly walked towards a table filled with scribbles and placed his hand in the middle. "I must destroy you! I must! Yes! No one can know what we are doing here! yes hahaAHAHAH!" The mad scientist started to set the runes into a self destruct rune.

"Goodbye Gil-" ***BONK*** The scientist fell unconscious before he can finish setting the rune. Behind the scientist was Ultear holding an Ice hammer.

She sighed and looked at the boy and quickly blushed when she realized that he was naked. She shook her head and started to focus in the situation. '_I can't let you suffer anymore like I did.._'

Using the hammer, she broke the glass setting the blonde boy free. Ultear looked at the boy '_Is he alive?_' "AAH!"

She cried in pain as she was lifted by the hair by a Silver haired man. This silver haired man is brain, The man in charge at the lab that's doing illegal experiments to create powerful magics and spells for his benefits.

"What do we have here.." Brain looked at Ultear's face with a smile "Ah~ Little miss Ultear has returned!"

Ultear started struggling and kicking the man but it has no effect on him "Why? getting revenge here because your mommy died?" He mocked the girl

Ultear struggled even more "You lie! Mom's not dead!". Brain started laughing "Poor little Ultear.. You should have seen the news, 'One of the greatest wizard in fiore sacrificed herself to save a village that was under attacked by a rampaging demon', Oh how heroic~"

"liar! liar!" Ultear cried. She made an ice dagger and gave brain's cheek a cut. "Tsch, Brat" He threw Ultear in the wall cracking it a little.

Brain pointed his palm towards the fallen girl "I guess you'll be seeing mommy soon"

Ultear closed her eyes and braced herself '_I-Im sorry Natsu!_' A splash of warm liquid hit her face, She opened her eyes and saw blood covering her face and body, but it was not hers.

She looked at the silver haired man who was impaled by 10 swords killing him instantly. She quickly looked at the side and saw a panting blonde.

"...Leave.." he said with no emotions. Ultear dumbly nodded and stood up "T-Thank you" She said before picking up the black book and leaving the room.

The blonde boy then started to cough blood as he fell on his knees.

"Do you want help?". The blond haired boy looked up and saw a black haired mage with red eyes "Live and be my instrument" he pressed his index finger on the boy's forehead and a tribal like crown appeared

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Gildarts asked Ultear who's covered in blood.

Ultear nodded sadly. "Hey, It's okay. If you want to talk about it just talk to me, alright?" Gildarts patted her in the head and smiled

"Okay.." The frown never left her face. "Did you find the spell formula?" Gildarts asked making Ultear flinched "I-I forgot!"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Well we need to get out of here. Their reinforcement will be here in any minute"

"B-But the spell!" Ultear eeped when Gildarts carried her bridal style "We'll find another way, We need to get out of here and fast"

Gildarts made his way out of the lab. He gently put ultear down when they reached a safe distance. He looked at the girl who was about to cry

"I-I failed him.." she muttered but Gildarts heard her "Don't worry kiddo, We can always come back. It's not like the lab will disappear-"

A huge explosion was heard in the background. Gildarts quickly looked at the source. The lab blew up. He looked at Ultear who started crying

Gildarts face palmed "Me and my big mouth... What's next? A guy will appear and give us the spell?"

"You forgot this..". Ultear looked up and saw the blonde haired boy holding a file and to her relief the boy was now dressed in a black robe. Ultear took the file and bowed to the boy

"Thank you!"

The boy smirked "I'm just repaying you. you did free me, but the next time we meet, I will **Kill ** you"

Ultear felt her blood drained. She looked up and the boy was gone

"Who's that?" Gildarts asked the girl

"A Lab rat like me.." She looked at the file and smiled '_Natsu..' _Just the thought of the pink haired boy made her blush. She did not know why she was so attached to Natsu like that. Maybe because he was her first friend or maybe.. she liked him.. just a maybe..

"Ooh~ Cheating on your boyfriend already? Well he looks like he's in your age! But then again you boyfriend will get jealous" Gildarts mislead the blush to something else

***Bonk*** "Shut up you old goon!" Ultear shouted with a tick mark on her forehead

* * *

"Aaand done!~" Lisanna said happily

"Is this really necessary?" Natsu asked who looked like a mummy because of all the bandages wrapped around his head

"Nope!~" Lisanna giggled "I just made you look silly!"

Natsu freed his face from the bandage and gave Lisanna an annoyed look

Lisanna tilted her head like a confused puppy "Ne Natsu, why are you looking at me like that?" She asked innocently

Natsu smiled evilly and started wiggling his fingers "Payback time lis!" Natsu quickly extended his hands and started tickling her sides

"haahaha N-Natsuahaha P-Please haha stop! haha". Natsu stopped and Lisanna started panting "Meanie"

"Oh I'm not done yet" Lisanna's eyes widened when Natsu started tickling her feet "hahahaha s-stop hahaha n-no haha more! hahaha"

Natsu finally stopped and Lisanna pouted at him "No fair! how did you know my weakness?". Natsu smiled and crossed his arms "That's not your weakness"

"Oh really?~ Then what's my weakness then?" Lisanna smiled, She knew her strength and weaknesses and there's no way her new friend can know about it.

Her eyes widened and her face reddened when she felt Natsu's lips touched her nose. Natsu smiled when he saw steam coming out of her ears and fainted.

"Works every time!". Natsu stood up and heard his stomach roaring "Hmm.. Maybe they won't mind.." Natsu walked towards the kitchen and started to get something edible.

meanwhile at the sofa, Lisanna was now awake and her face is still red. How did she react like that? That wasn't her weakness at all... "Cheater.." Lisanna muttered before smiling

* * *

Ultear and Gildarts is now traveling home after they completed the mission. He need to tell makarov about what happened in the lab and about the new threat A.K.A Blondie boy.

Gildarts sighed at the gloomy mood. Ultear was frowning and was always spacing out.

"Hey, if your boyfriend sees you like that, he will found you unattractive." He tried to lighten up the mood by teasing the girl. When he got no response, he stopped walking and looked at the girl

"I-Is it true?" She asked making Gildarts raised a brow at her "True what?"

"T-That my mom died.."

Gildarts scratched his chin "Hmm, Can you give me her name?"

"Ur.." She muttered but Gildarts heard her. His eyes widened in shock "Ur?! The Ur?! I thought her daughter died.."

Ultear balled her fists '_So Natsu was telling the truth... they lied to her..They lied to me!_' Holding back her tears "I-Is she dead?" she asked

Gildarts stared at the girl for a moment and closed his eyes "I'm sorry.." Ultear fall onto her knees and started crying "Mom.. no.."

She felt stupid, plotting revenge on her like that before. Her mother died without even seeing her, alive and well. She felt a hand on her head

"Look, Ultear.. Ur doesn't want to see you crying like that.." Ultear looked at Gildarts and wiped her tears "D-Does she hate me?.." She just need to be sure if what Natsu said was all true

Gildarts smiled and shook his head "No, I know your mother and she won't stop blabbering about you when I visit the town she was at.. She was really heart brokened when they said that you died.. believe me, She wanted to take the easy way out but this little boy gray stopped her. you know you should thank him when we return back at the guild and make you and your boyfriend official members"

Ultear pouted "He's not my boyfriend.." She murmured

"Haha! Now let's camp here for today. All this emotional dramas is exhausting! and wash yourself, we don't want anyone to freaked out when we stepped into a town looking all bloody like that. There's a stream nearby and Just use this to dry your clothes instantly, It's pretty handy" He toss a scroll towards Ultear

* * *

"Natsu?" Lisanna peaked to the kitchen and saw Natsu looking at the cabinets of the kitchen "Do you have any food here?" He asked, still looking through the cabinets

Lisanna sighed and smiled "Just sit down and I'll cook you some food"

"Really?! You're the best!" Natsu grinned making Lisanna blush.

After cooking some food for both of them which is fried sausages and scrambled eggs, She set up the table and sat in the opposite side of Natsu

"You know..It feel's like we're husband and wife" Lisanna said making Natsu stop chewing "Eh?"

Lisanna blushed a bit "Ne Natsu, Want to play house after eating?"

Natsu's eye started to twitch, It's starting all over again and It's happening BEFORE happy. He just sighed and nodded "Sure.."

Just like in his past life, Lisanna will start obsessing about them being a family.. well she is family but she's obsessed about it romantically.. and he cant argue about it.. He can't win an argument with Lisanna. Not even once..

Lisanna gave him a smile "Thank you, otou-san"

Natsu smiled and decided to just go for it "Anything for you, Kaa-chan" Both of them blushed at their little scene and resumed eating.

* * *

Night has finally arrived, Natsu left the strauss apartment earlier because he didn't want to get caught by Mira, In lisanna's case, steal her husband.

He walked inside the guild that is now fully fixed and saw Makarov drinking a mug of beer "Hey gramps"

Natsu sat next to the master who smiled at him "Hey boyo! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great gramps. I was wondering what happened? I blacked out and i woke up in the basement.

Makarov gave him a pat in the back while laugh "You have a nice girlfriend kid, She asked me to help you get better, hell, she even said that she'll work for me just to save you!"

Natsu's eyes widened at this "Really?"

Makarov took a sip and nodded "So you want to join the guild?"

"Yeah!.. but.. Wheres Ultear? Have you seen her gramps? I can't join without her" Natsu asked and Makarov nodded "She left with my best mage Earlier today. They didn't go that far, I'm guessing they will return here tomorrow"

"Oh.. okay.. can i stay here for the night gramps?"

Makarov chugged his mug again "All yours boyo"

* * *

**Eastern part of the world**

A blonde haired boy walked towards the castle doors but he was stopped by a couple of guards, heavily armed.

"Halt kid, What are you doing her Argh!" Both guards dropped dead as they have been impaled by a couple of long swords

The blonde kid smirked and Kicked the castle's gigantic door open. The king of the castle stood up in shock "Who dares to intrude my domain!"

"All Hail..." Hundreds of yellow magic circles appeared behind him "Me"

***Splat***

The hall was now filled with blood and covered with swords,spheres,daggers every single type of sharp weapons filled the room. some tuck in the walls, and some, stuck in the now lifeless bodies.

The crown fall off the head of the fallen king and it rolled down towards the boy. He picked it up and placed it in his head.

A yellow magic circle appeared on his left side and a hilt came out. He drew a sword and waked towards the dead king who remains in his thrown, Impaled by 3 swords.

One in his neck, One in his shoulder and one on his heart

He snapped his fingers as all the weapons he used vanished in a gold light except for the one that he's holding. He stabbed his heart again and threw him away from the thrown.

He sat down and crossed his legs. he looked around the now bloodied hall filled with dead bodies. He started to laugh like a madman

"It's good to be king"

* * *

**Aand Chapter end! Made it before my flight!**

**I'm sorry I added a crossover character. Can't help myself. the bastard is too OP **

**And if you guys still don't know who he is, He's Gil or Gilgamesh from the fate series!**

**Thanks for the positive review! and If you're wondering when I will start the canon chapter which is where lucy will come in maybe on chapter 6 or 5**

**I have a lot to do**

**Thanks again for reading! Please don't forget to follow and favorite! And also review!**


End file.
